


Dreadful Longing

by Linisen



Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Still, Yuuri cannot help but rejoice in his parents having come home earlier to help plan Mari’s wedding, now that the bonds have been read. It gives him much more freedom, since his mother encourages him to be more sociable. She had given him a puzzled look this morning when Yuuri had insisted on coming here, even though they both know he holds no interest in cricket. Even so, Yuuri is overjoyed to leave the house and to settle down and see his friends, with the lovely view of the alphas playing. One in particular if he were honest, which he has no intention of being. Yuuri knows Phichit suspects Yuuri to be infatuated with Mr. Nikiforov, but Yuuri has neither confirmed nor denied it.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666642
Comments: 76
Kudos: 556





	Dreadful Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betsybonbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsybonbon/gifts).



> This is for Betsy who prompted for a continuation of this series - so here it is! Have some thirst and pining. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Beta read by [IA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope) <3

Summer warmth is still clinging to the last day of August when Yuuri sits on the blanket overlooking the cricket court. Phichit is sitting beside him, and they are also joined by Mr. Guang Hong Ji this lovely afternoon. The weather is fine, and Yuuri is looking forward to enjoying the last wisp of heat before it yields for autumn under a parasol with his friends. Yuuri has felt terribly cooped up in the house this season, Mari out and about courting Miss Crispino every chance she’s gotten. Yuuri is happy for her, truly, but it’s been dreadfully dull. He has only attended one dance since the one at the Giacometti residence, and spent most of it hiding from Mr. Minami, who insists on trying to persuade Yuuri into indecency through consecutive dances. Yuuri has no interest in being Mr. Minami’s mate, and therefore refrains from indulging him more then he has too through etiquette. Yuuri has been raised properly. and he cannot let shame fall to his family simply because he does not want to dance with the over eager alpha. It is still important to keep Mr. Minami at arm's length however, so he does not gather any ideas of calling on Yuuri or proposing to him. It had been an exhausting evening, disappointing in all honesty. Even more so that Mr. Nikiforov had not been in attendance. 

Phichit had informed Yuuri that Mr. Christophe Giacometti had disclosed to him that Mr. Nikiforov had urgent business in London, and had therefore departed in a haste with only a few minutes to spare so scribble down a letter to hand over to one of the footmen to deliver to Christophe, explaining he would not be in attendance. A shame, for Yuuri had longed to be in his arms again. 

He has not been able to shake the thoughts of the alpha ever since their first dance, and they have only grown in persistence ever since tea at the Chulanont residence. Yuuri has longed, and daydreamed, and has had trouble focusing on his studies all for his thoughts seem to stray to Mr. Nikiforov and his long silver lashes, his lovely pink lips and broad frame. Yuuri had since their last encounter gone through a heat, and it had been impossible not to think of Mr. Nikiforov then too, his scent, his blue eyed gaze, his hand that had held Yuuri firmly but gently as they moved across the dancefloor. Yuuri had longed for it, in the raging lust of his heat cycle, for the alpha’s hands to hold him down, to caress his burning skin, to soothe kisses over his bitten lips. Yuuri had found it horribly embarrassing when he had realised how he had called out for the alpha, the room soaked in omega pheromones filled with desperation, calling out for the mate he did not have. He dared not look any of the maids in the eye for weeks. 

The time afterwards had been torture. Yuuri walked around the gardens in deep sorrow, wondering if Mr. Nikiforov perhaps had found an omega to court. Yuuri had not received correspondence to incline such a thing, but he still worried about it. He felt so helpless, unable to attend gatherings or send letters to the alpha that occupied so much of his thoughts. It was silly, truly. Yuuri would have to learn to let him go. Nothing would come from this deep infatuation other than heartbreak. Still, Yuuri cannot help but rejoice in his parents having come home earlier to help plan Mari’s wedding, now that the bonds have been read. It gives him much more freedom, since his mother encourages him to be more sociable. She had given him a puzzled look this morning when Yuuri had insisted on coming here, even though they both know he holds no interest in cricket. Even so, Yuuri is overjoyed to leave the house and to settle down and see his friends, with the lovely view of the alphas playing. One in particular if he were honest, which he has no intention of being. Yuuri knows Phichit suspects Yuuri to be infatuated with Mr. Nikiforov, but Yuuri has neither confirmed nor denied it. 

“It is lovely to see you Yuuri,” Guang Hong says, sipping his lemonade. On the grass the alphas are playing, and Yuuri should probably keep track of the score, but if it seems impossible since his eyes keep gravitating towards Mr. Nikiforov’s legs. “It must have been dull for you to be so cooped up during the summer. We’ve missed you.”

“It has been, even for me, who usually enjoy the company of my books, has gone restless,” Yuuri agees, heart beating at a quicker pace as he watches Mr. Nikiforov move on the court. He looks far too handsome jogging, muscles flexing and hair blowing in the wind. Yuuri feels slightly silly for thinking so, as if he is one of the main characters in Phichit’s novels, pining helplessly for the alpha of his affection. Still, he cannot help himself. Mr. Nikiforov looks so fine. 

“How is engaged life treating your sister?” Phichit asks, clapping as one of the teams score. “Have you been able to meet with her at all since the bonds were read?”

“Only briefly,” Yuuri discloses. “She has been very busy, with securing a home for them as well as courting.”  
“Are they to live on the Katsuki grounds?” Guang Hong asks, and Yuuri hums in agreement, clapping as another score is made. He’s not paying enough attention to keep track, he simply claps when the rest of the crowd does. He would not want to seem rude after all. 

“They are. I am very pleased about having them near,” Yuuri says. “There is a good sized house down the road that my parents own, that has been rented previously. It’ll be a good starting point for Mari and Sara I feel, before they take over the main house after my parents.” 

“I am very happy for them,” Phichit says with a smile. “I was worried Mari would never summon the courage to finally ask, poor Sara was losing her mind over it.” 

“I am glad too,” Yuuri agrees, picking up his fan to relieve some of the heat. “Mari is a stubborn alpha but she can also be vulnerable in disclosing what is in her heart. Do not let anyone know I told you that,” he adds, and the other omegas laugh. 

“Have you heard of any other bonds being read recently?” Guang Hong asks. “I think I overheard that Miss Yang has finally proposed to Mr Leroy.“

“I heard it too. Papa read it from the paper the other week,” Phichit agrees. “Other than that I have not heard anything, at least not in our circle. It seems to have been a slow season this year.” 

“Everyone seems to be holding out for someone to make up his mind,” Guang Hong says, and Yuuri looks over at him with a frown, Phichit snickering knowingly beside him. “It is his first season here, I would not be surprised if it takes him a little while to settle in before he makes such a decision.”

“And he is to be the marquess,” Phichit says, and it’s only then understanding washes over Yuuri in full. Oh. They’re talking of Mr. Nikiforov. “He can take his pick of eligible omegas.” Yuuri’s stomach sinks, and he twists uncomfortably. Yuuri does not want to think of him bonded to someone else. The mere thought sends uncomfortable shivers down his spine, nausea rising in his throat. 

“Besides,” Guang Hong says. “With a title as high as his, I would not be surprised he would bond with someone from the higher classes, maybe even one of the omegas in the royal family.” 

“Or perhaps he will bond for love,” Phichit says, and then he looks over at Yuuri, eyes sharp. Yuuri hurries to look away, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. He flicks his wrist faster, in hopes of his blush subduing. “It does happen.”

“I supposed,” Guang Hong agrees. “It is very rare though. You read too many romantic stories I believe.” 

“You are both full of gossip,” Yuuri sighs, unable to hinder his smile curling on his lips as Mr. Nikiforov grins out on the court. He has a lovely smile.

The referee calls for a break, and the bystanders break their gazes from the field as the players move into the tents to seek refreshments. Yuuri’s gaze follows Mr. Nikiforov as he exits the court and walks into the lemonade tent, being stopped every other step on his path. He finally manages to push inside, and therefore disappears from view.  
“What else is there to talk about in a season as slow as this?” Guang Hong sighs. “Perhaps if Mr. Nikiforov were to mate the omegas pining for him would move on to other prospects and things would become more lively again.”

“Or the alphas who are not to inherit the marquisdom could step up their charms and perhaps the omegas would not care to reach for someone who is not interested,” Phichit says sharply. 

“Phichit!” Guang Hong gasps, and Phichit waives his hand dismissively, picking up his own fan. “That was crude.”

“I am sorry,” the omega bids, looking over at Guang Hong with a grin. “It was true however.”

“I never said you were not right,” Guang Hong says, and they both snicker. “You are awfully quiet Yuuri. Something on your mind?”

“Nothing,” Yuuri hurries to say, not ready to disclose how he is fighting the crawling sensation of unease on the subject. He looks over at Guang Hong with an apologetic smile. “Sorry. It seems I am not used to being around others after my long isolation yet.”

“It’s alright, you can ease into it,” Phichit says, turning his attention to something above Yuuri. “Good afternoon Mr. Nikiforov.” 

Yuuri’s head snaps to the other side and up, eyes wide as they meet blue dazzling ones. He suddenly feels shortness of breath, much like that first fateful evening when the corset was tied to tight and Yuuri has found himself bared to Mr. Nikiforov’s eyes by a cruel trick of fate.

“Good afternoon Mr. Chulanont,” Mr. Nikiforov greets with a bow. “Mr. Ji, Mr. Katsuki.” His eyes linger on Yuuri, and Yuuri’s heat is beating so loudly all of the crowd must hear it. Silly, to be so affected by someone's mere presence. 

“Good afternoon Mr. Nikiforov,” Guang Hong greets. 

“Good afternoon Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri echoes. “You are playing a sharp game out there.”

“I should hope so,” Mr. Nikiforov says with a grin. “I played many matches while at university, so I hope to have some skill in it. Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I am,” Yuuri says. “I have not been able to get out to socialize much this season, so I am glad for the opportunity to now.” 

“I am glad to see you, it has been quite some time since I had the opportunity last,” Mr. Nikiforov says, and does he not know what he does to Yuuri’s heart, saying things like this? 

“Yes, my parents are home now so I hope to be able to attend more social gatherings,” Yuuri admits, and Mr. Nikiforov beams. He’s holding a glass of lemonade in his hand, and he carefully offers it to Yuuri, who takes it almost on impulse. 

“Wha-” Yuuri starts, but then Mr. Nikiforv smiles, and Yuuri loses his breath.

“You looked warm,” he simply states, still smiling, as if giving an unmated omega a drink without brining for the entire group they are seated with is nothing out of the ordinary at all. “Will you be attending the dance at the Okukawa estate next week?” he asks. Yuuri will. His aunt Minako would never let him live if he did not attend. Still, he finds he cannot agree so easily. 

“I shall have to ask my mother,” he says, and Mr. Nikiforov smiles warmly, as if Yuuri and him attending the same dance brings him as much joy as it does Yuuri. He knows it can not be so, but it is a lovely fantasy to hold onto. 

“I truly hope to see you there, it has been dreadfully dull without you to dance with,” Mr. Nikiforov says. Behind him they call for the alphas to return to the game, and Mr. Nikiforov looks over at the referee, before looking back at Yuuri, blue eyes pinning him in place. “I shall get back to the game. Enjoy your afternoon, if we do not get the chance to speak again.” 

“You too,” Phichit calls behind him, which is truly fortunate for Yuuri seems to have lost the ability to speak. He watches Mr. Nikiforov go, heart racing as he clutches the glass of lemonade in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Victor pls know you're about to give Yuuri a heart attack from swooning too hard. 
> 
> **Extra:**  
>  _"Yuuri," Gunag Hong gasps, eyes wide as they flicker between the leaving alpha and the omega he all but acted like a mate towards. "What ever did you do to catch his attention in such a way?"  
>  "Nothing," Yuuri hurries to say, even though he can see Phichit's face split into a wide grin. No. Oh no.  
> "Yuuri showed him his undergarments and then swept him off his feet in a dance," Phichit chirps, and Yuuri would prefer to strangle him. He would, if he was not holding the glass Victor gave him so tightly.  
> Guang Hong looks between them with wide eyes, before he leans over to push at Phichit's shoulder.  
> "Do not be crude you daft," he says with laughter in his voice. "You almost had me fooled for a second." _
> 
> _______________________
> 
> I'm not sure when this will be continued - it depends on the prompts I get, but I hope I won't leave them pining for too long. If you want to see how to prompt me follow this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
